


Stop Trying To Set Up My Girlfriend!

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was beginning to regret inviting Sting over to the guild. The celestial spirit mage knew it wasn't going to be easy bringing him to meet everyone at the guild, but this was just getting ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Trying To Set Up My Girlfriend!

"So Lucy, you and Sting?" Mira questioned, with that signature smirk of hers.

Lucy blushed, still not use to it herself. It sorta just happened out of nowhere. The mage bumped into the dragon slayer out of a job and it kinda took off from there. Before Lucy could answer Mira, she was interrupted by one of her best friends.

"Why, Luce?" Natsu complained. "Why that bastard?"

"Natsu-"

"Anyone but him!" The dragon slayer pulled Gray over, "hell even this dumbass!"

Juvia pulled Gary away from Natsu. "Gray-sama belongs to Juvia." Cried Juvia. "Stop trying to take Gray-sama away from Juvia!" The water mage didn't want anyone to try and set up Lucy with Gray.

"What about Loke?" Happy pipped in. "He llllikes her." Lucy always hated the way the exceed rolled his tongue. It wasn't natural!

Erza shook her head, she couldn't picture those two together. "What about Laxus?" The requip mage asked.

"He has a thing for Cana." Ever said while thinking. "What about one of the boys from Blue Pegasus?"

"Yeah! I know the prefect gu-" Lisanna never got to finished her sentence, as the whole guild was silenced by the sound of fists hitting the bar counter.

"I would be grateful if you didn't try to set up my girlfriend, when I'm right here!" A frustrated Sting yelled.

"Yeah, stop trying to set up Sting-kun's girlfriend." Lector nodded.

"Awww he's jealous!" Levy giggled.

"Well, we don't like you!" Reasoned Natsu, "especially with Lucy." Add Gray while sending a glare at the white dragon slayer. Erza nodded her head in agreement.

It was obvious to most of the mages in the guild, that the only reason that Sting hadn't punched someone by now was because of Lucy.

"But if Lucy-san is happy." Wendy said shyly.

"I think they're cute." Mira said. The thought of two mages from rival guilds together... Forbidden love, Mira couldn't think of anything more romantic.

Lucy was beginning to regret inviting Sting over to the guild. The celestial spirit mage knew it wasn't going to be easy bringing him to meet everyone at the guild, but this was just getting ridiculous. She didn't think her nakama would be this over protective. The only people who were happy by the announcement were Mira and Levy, who in the blond's opinion were too happy by the news and Wendy.

Sting smirked at the dragon slayer and ice mage, while wrapping his arm around Lucy and pulled her close. He then proceeded to kissed her on the lips, ignoring the murdering intent coming from the two mages.

"You bastard!" Growled Natsu and Gray.

The End


End file.
